We Are Them (LWD)
We Are Them is the fifth episode and season one finale of Land of the Walking Dead. Synopsis Upon realizing that no where is safe, the group has to decide what they're going to do and where they're going to go. Plot The episode begins by showing the farm house, the words "1 Week Later" are seen. Several walkers, not a herd but a large group, stumble to the house. Inside, everyone is rushing to get things together. "We have to go people, hurry up!" Matt yells, waiting by the door. He looks out the window, seeing the walkers getting closer. He yells they need to go. Jo runs down the stairs, saying she was grabbing some things. Ricky runs down next, saying they're ready. Clair yells for them to come to the back. Matt, Ricky and Jo run over. Clair says they're going to try going back into town. "Linda was listening to the radio and Ridgeway is supposed to have a medical station covered by the military. We should see if it's still up!" Matt asks if that's a good idea. Trace shrugs. "It's as good of an idea as any. At least we'll have a place to go to." They all agree to go and run out the back door. Running to the main road, they fight off walkers until getting on the road, then they all run down together, getting away from the walkers. Later, it seems things cooled down and they're all walking together. Clair looks back at Linda and slows down, walking next to her. "I'm sorry for what happened to your family." Linda smiles and thanks her. "I'm sorry about yours." She says back. Clair looks forward, asking if she thinks Ridgeway actually has a place they can stay in. Linda shrugs. "We won't know until we get there." Matt, who is leading the group, stops them and says they're almost in Ridgeway. "Are you all 100% sure on doing this? Because there's no telling what is there and if they're going to help us. They could shoot us for all we know." Everyone looks to one another. No one speaks. Linda steps up and says she's ready. Clair looks at her. "But, Lin, what if they do just try to kill us?" Linda looks at Clair. "I lost my daughter and husband last week. They're gone and I'm still here. If it's my time, Clair, then I'll accept that." Clair frowns, saying she doesn't think she can go. Trace's group decided to stay with her, not thinking they can go either. Ricky and Jo go with Matt and Linda. "I'm sorry, guys. You're all wonderful people but I can't risk it. I hope we all meet again." Clair says to her friends with a smile. Jo hugs her, saying they will meet again. "Maybe when they cure this whole thing, we'll find each other again." Jo says. Linda then hugs Clair. "I'm proud of you, Clair. You lost so much but you won't give up. You're a fighter." She says. Clair then hugs Ricky, telling him to take care of his sister. She then hugs Matt. "You were the first person I met after all I saw was the dead." She says to him. He smiles, telling her to take care of herself. The group separate, Matt's group going into the town, Clair's group heading down another road to see where it takes them. Matt's group walks around Ridgeway, finding walkers all over the place. They turn a corner and Jo says, "Holy hell..." They look upon the medical station, seeing it is destroyed. Dead people on the ground, some killed with bullets, some by walkers. Many bodies are in piles being burned and the station itself has collapsed. Linda hears someone sobbing quietly and starts walking to a body. She sees a young woman under it. Linda kneels down, asking if she's okay. The woman moves the body and nods. "Oh, my God, you're Libby Zacs! You're Thomas and Mary's daughter." Linda says, covering her mouth. Libby nods. Matt asks what happened. "We were all told there would be medicine... We came here and then the military started helping people. But I overheard some of them talking and they said there was no cure. Then they said it was time to execute everyone. I tried to warn people but they started shooting everyone... Oh, my God... I'm the only one left!" Libby starts panicing, shaking her head. Jo looks at Matt, asking what they do now. "Should we go find Clair and Trace?" Matt nods and is about to say something when Libby screams, pointing at walkers. Ricky grabs one of the guns off the floor and shoots at them. Matt looks at him, saying, "Aim for the head, remember!" Ricky sighs, closing his eyes and taking a breath before opening them and shooting one in the eye. He cheers. Jo grabs her knife and runs to a walker, stabbing it in the side of it's head. She is grabbed by a female walker and manages to push her away. She then stabs her in the chest, pushing her towards a fire and kicks her in. Jo backs away as she sees the walker rise again, walking to her with flames on her. Jo screams for Ricky. He looks at her and sees, then points his gun. Jo ducks as Ricky fires, the walker falling to the ground. Meanwhile, Trace, Spencer and Lou are following Clair, playing I Spy. "Clair, play with us!" Trace says laughing. Clair looks at them. "No, I hate that game!" Lou says whatever and continues his turn. They hear a gunshot and stop. Clair turns, looking at Ridgeway. They're still close to it. Clair begins running to the town. Spencer asks where she's going. "I need to make sure they're okay!" Trace yells she said she didn't want to risk it. Clair stops and turns to them. "I know what I said! Okay, but this is different, my friends are in trouble. So if you all want to go on that way, then go ahead, I'm not stopping you. But those are my friends, I can't just listen to gunshots and not go help. What if they're getting killed? I can't sit back and allow that." She begins running. Trace yells for her to wait. "I'm coming, too!" Spencer and Lou both look at each other. As the other two begin walking, Spencer rolls her eyes. "Come on, Lou." She mumbles. Lou follows, asking if it's still his turn for I Spy. Linda is staying with Libby, calming her down. A walker is behind them, walking to them. They don't notice. Linda hears it shuffling and turns. She gasps, pushing Libby out of the way as it falls on her. She holds it away from her, yelling for Libby to kill it. Matt sees but is occupied by walkers. "Linda, hang on!" Jo sees her and looks over, seeing a gun, still around a dead soldier. She runs to it and grabs the gun, almost getting it off when the soldier awakens as a walker. He grabs her and she screams. She gets the gun and shoots the soldier, but it falls on her. Ricky cries out in anger, running to his sister, but Matt stops him, pointing out the walkers coming from that direction. "We have to go, she's gone!" Libby hits the walker off Linda and helps her up. The four escape, Jo standing. She sees they left and then sees the walkers. "Oh, no..." Clair and the others run into Ridgeway and find Matt's group. "Who's she? Where's Jo?" Clair asks. She then sees Ricky is crying and covers her mouth. Matt says they need to find somewhere to stay. Trace runs to a building, Mr. Wentz' Toy Shop, and opens the door. They all run in and close the door. "Who are you?!" They turn, seeing a boy and girl, Austin and Layah. Jo is running down the street Clair's group was on earlier, the walkers following her. She is tired from running and stumbles, falling to the ground. She stands again and walks backwards, watching the walkers get closer. A car pulls up, a man jumping out and shooting the walkers. "Get in!" She jumps in the back seat. The driver looks to her with a smile. "My name's Thomas. You're safe now, don't worry." The other man gets in and they drive down the road. Jo asks where they're going, but they don't reply. Libby, Layah and Austin explain what happened at the medical station. Clair listens. "So there's no cure?" Libby says yes. Clair walks to the door and watches outside again. Ricky says it'll be okay. "We are them, Ricky. We all turn into them regardless." She mumbles. He looks outside as well. Clair asks what happened to Jo and Ricky says they saw a walker get her. Clair says she's sorry for what happened. Outside, the walkers continue to devour and walk along. In the woods, a person is watching the group with binoculars. Co-Stars *Ki Hong Lee as Lou Trang *Spencer Locke as Spencer Reed *Raven Goodwin as Layah Patterson *Nat Wolff as Austin Wheeler *Ashley Rickards as Libby Zacs Deaths *Many Ridgeway Survivors. Trivia *First appearance of Libby Zacs. *First appearance of Layah Patterson. *First appearance of Austin Wheeler. *First appearance of Thomas Welsh. *This episode takes place a week after the previous episode. Category:Land of the Walking Dead Category:Episodes